


The Tentacle Fic

by connoruwu



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Lots and lots of tentacles, Megamind Kink Meme, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roxane x megamind stuff at the end, Tentacles, This Was a Dare, lowkey into it, megamind has cool alien anatomy, roxanne ritchi headcanons, roxanne wanted to be a doctor, smut first sweet stuff at the end, the smut is all megamind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connoruwu/pseuds/connoruwu
Summary: Megamind gets hella fucked.





	The Tentacle Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was really fun to write. i kinda got off topic at the end. Not my best work, but yaknow, i had fun! This fic was dedicated to Billie for giving me the idea.

—

Megamind had been working hard on this machine for a very long time, and he was VERY proud of it. He stared at his blueprints, then the final product, then the blueprints, then the final product, absolutely amazed, like an artist looking at their best work. He giggled happily as he walked inside the machine, twirling around and just reviling in how well it turned out. He gazed at the huge tentacles that he artificially created. 

Why tentacles you ask? Well, they were flexible, and strong, and could easily grab and tear out Titan’s insides once programmed. For now, the machine’s mind was just a blank slate, yet functional. But hey, the building was done! Megamind stroked one of the tentacles fondly with his dainty blue hand. The tentacle moved into the touch in response. Megamind smiled. He’d created artificial life. 

But suddenly all the tentacles started to move towards Megamind. The alien, a little spooked, walked backwards in the direction of the exit, but bumped into another tentacle. His hearts (yes, he has two) started pounding. This thing was designed to kill and destroy. He hadn’t yet programmed a target… or a master, which meant he was no longer in control of the machinery. 

One of the tendrils wrapped around his thigh, another around his petit bicep, and another around his skinny waist. Megamind clenched his jaw, readying himself for the pain of being torn limb from limb… but it never came. instead, he felt a slight bit of pressure as he was lifted into the air. For a second he felt relieved that he wasn’t dying, another part of him was disappointed he just accepted his supposed-fate so quickly. But then it occurred to him: he still wasn’t in control. The machine was still tightly gripping to him. Megamind was confused on what the machine wanted to do with him. Eat him? He knew this thing had a mouth, cause he made it. Maybe torture him? The machine was designed to kill, so of course it would like watching pain. 

The alien shuddered as the tentacles slowly wrapped around the rest of his limbs. Though his thighs were shut tight defensively, the tendrils were strong, and pried them open. His arms were being held out of the way over his head. He gripped the tendrils he could reach with his small hands and tugged a little. Nothing came from that. Pointless struggling. As the panic set in, Megamind began to thrash and squirm, his breathing becoming quicker and quicker with every movement. He began to cry, his bottom lip quivering, his bright green eyes becoming watery and his expression turning soft. Was the machine just toying with him? Or just play-fighting like a dog with its owner? Cause he was definitely NOT having fun. He tugged once again weakly. Absolutely nothing. 

It suddenly dawned upon the alien that he didn’t live alone. “MINION-“ He screamed for help, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he was cut off by a tendril driving itself into his mouth. Megamind had dick sucking lips teehee, that’s a fact. He choked a little, feeling the thin tip slip down his throat. He tried to move back, but another tentacle just kept him in place. No escape. The tendril started to slowly throatfuck him. 

He gagged as one of the tendrils dipped down through his shirt collar and down through his pant leg, and in one go, ripped off his clothing. Yoink. He squirmed, trying to close his legs again, but to no avail. He bit down on the tendril, but as soft as they felt, they were kinda firm, only resulting in giving Megamind a sore tooth. His thighs trembled as a tentacle slowly approached his hole. His eyes widened as he watched. 

“Oh god please not there not there not there..” He begged, at least that’s what he meant to say, but it just came out muffled from the tendril in his mouth. The tentacle didn’t stop moving forward until it touched his hole, pausing as if the creature was testing it.

A little lesson on this alien’s anatomy, his species was very close to the human race. For starters, he had two hearts, no intestines, a bigger liver, three less ribs than a human (YES Billie, he can suck his own dick.), and dick size was a little smaller. Not like, chode size lmao ew, like average human length, but a bit thinner. Like a shrunk BBC. His was a shade of wine purple, the tint of his red blood and his blue skin clashing. He also came a lot quicker, it only took about 30 seconds before he was a trembling, dripping mess. Moving down to his ass, it was a little different, for starters it wasn’t really an asshole, his species didn’t shit, they just vomited up the waste a few hours after eating, which means it was primarily a sex organ, could be compared to a vagina. Instead of a puckered hole like humans have, it was sort of a neat, puffy wet slit. Technically he'd be able to get pregnant if he were to have sex with another male, not that he’d ever want to get pregnant in the first place. Females just have that hole, males both have that hole as well as a cock.

Now that that anatomy lesson is done- 

The tendril slowly poked and prodded at his slit, stroking it up and down. Almost as if it were teasing. Being 100% virgin, never having even touched himself before, the alien tried jolting away with a gasp, extremely sensitive. The tentacle refused to stop, causing Megamind to squirm and squeeze his eyes shut unhappily, whimpering. Luckily for the alien, it eventually retracted, seemingly not planning anything further with that…

Another tendril came up, but it was much thicker than the others, like, thigh thick. It opened up at the tip. It was one of the creature’s many mouths. It had no teeth surprisingly. Without warning, it attached itself to the alien’s cock tightly, sucking nonstop. Megamind cried out and backed his hips away, but the tendril was secured tight to his cock. He let out a muffled whimper, still being gaged by the tentacle between his lips. He was terrified. It felt so good, TOO good. His thin thighs trembled as the creature only went harder, making the poor alien cry out. He was close already. “S-stop-!! P-Please!” He begged.

Megamind’s whole body shook as he was sent into a full-body, intense, leg shaking orgasm. He thrashed hard and screamed, and luckily for him the tentacle between his lips retracted, letting him cry out as much as he wanted to. But nobody came to his rescue. 

The alien tried to get away from the intense pleasure by closing his legs and squirming away, but he was too weak, and he was held in place tightly. His mind raced. He wanted to scream something, anything to get the machine to stop, but he couldn’t form words. It was too much. 

Megamind was blacking out a little from the intense feeling between his legs. The feeling flowed up his spine and hips. There were tear stains as well as fresh tears dripping down his cheeks, his eyes were half-lidded, and his jaw was slack and open, letting out high, pathetic little whines of protest. “A-ahH…. N-no.. Ng-ghh…!” The orgasm died down, leaving the alien’s slit dripping, the liquid traveling down his thighs. Some dripped from his cock as well, all being greedily eaten by the tendril’s mouth. 

The tendril didn’t stop sucking, causing the alien to become overstimulated. Megamind gasped and thrashed, panicking, knowing the tentacles had no intention of stopping anytime soon. He arched his back, letting out a high-pitched mewl. It was pathetic. He was so helpless. The tentacle only sucked more, earning more terrified sounds from Megamind. 

Soon enough he was sent into another intense orgasm. And another soon after.

It occurred to Megamind after the third orgasm that nobody was coming to save him. Nobody ever saves the bad guy. He felt so helpless, so exposed, that he began to cry. Real cry. The sobbing kind. His face went a little red (purple, since blood clashed with his skin colour), and his bottom lip trembled. He let out soft little sobs and whimpers. 

Megamind cried for a good minute as the tendril continued. He was becoming almost numb to the pleasure, as intense as it was.

He calmed down a bit after he came a fourth time, his brain fuzzing out too much for him to be an emotional wreck. He let out a soft breath, whispering to himself that someone was going to help him, that it wasn’t that bad, this will end. But he didn’t know for sure. It was only a coping mechanism to give himself hope.

Megamind’s prayers came true as the tendril finally retracted after finishing off the alien for a fifth time. He sniffled and gasped for air, his hearts pounding so loud you could hear. He whispered weakly “T-thank you.. Thank you..” He didn’t know why he was thanking the creature, but he was grateful. It seemed he was mercifully getting a break. 

His phone rang. He felt the buzzing on his ankle, as the phone was tucked into his boot. He panicked, knowing it was from Roxanne. No one else ever called him. He struggled against one of the tentacles and surprisingly it let go. He struggled against the others, but those didn’t let up, only leaving him with one free hand. The creature was intelligent. Megamind reached down and grabbed his phone, flipping it open and putting it to his ear “Ollo..?” He tried to sound as chill as he could, as if he didn’t just orgasm five times in the hands of a tentacle monster. Roxanne came up on the other line, sounding elated “Bernard! I found Megamind’s evil lair!” 

Megamind panicked “You WHAT??”

“I FOUND IT!” She screamed, taking Megamind/Bernard’s yelling as a sign of excitement. “Its the only building in metro city that has a fake observatory on it! I’m gonna sneak inside, see what secrets I can find, maybe i’ll find out what he’s planning on doing with the city!”

Megamind smiled fakely behind the phone “Yayyyyyy” It was then that a tentacle came up, about as thick as the average forearm, and started stroking his slit again. His eyes widened and let out a slight gasp. 

“Bernard?” Roxanne asked through the phone “You okay?”

“YuP- never been better!” He stuttered “Just- a-ah.. excited!” Megamind bit his lip hard and let out a shaky breath, finding it hard to grasp the phone. The tentacle still wasn’t restraining his phone-arm, the creature was messing with him. For fun. He’d truly created something evil. 

Roxanne chimed “Good! I’m about to go in, meet me here! There’s a doormat that says “Secret entrance”!”

Megamind felt a sudden anger toward minion “Okay great, s-see you t-there ALSO I heard a rumour that he keeps his most terrifying things in the farthest room, so DONT GO IN-“ 

“THATS PROBABLY WHERE HE KEEPS ALL HIS SECRETS!” She said excitedly through the phone. “I’ll check there first. You’re a genius Bernard!” She hung up before Megamind could protest. 

Megamind really began to panic now. He tucked the phone in his boot once more before reaching to his other arm to free it, but the same tentacle restraining him from before came up and re-wrapped around the alien’s wrist and bicep. He didn’t want Roxanne to see him like this. He really REALLY didn’t. 

The tendril lapping at his slit finally began to push in. It hurt terribly, reminder that he was completely virgin. He squirmed away as best he could, but there was no escape as the tendril was forced inside him. He screamed, partially from pain, partially from panic. 

Roxanne heard the scream and started running in the direction. She slowed down and creeped towards the door. 

The tentacle began to thrust in and out slowly, making Megamind squirm and let out tiny gasps and whines of protest as it stroked all his most sensitive areas, places he didn’t even know existed. He whimpered as it began to feel unbearably good, the tendril going faster and faster, at least 170/bpm. He drooled as one of the tentacles wrapped around his neck, softly choking him. At this point he didn’t struggle, fully succumbing in to the pleasure he was being given. “A-ah.. Ngghh.. oh fuck… y-yes…” He was starting to get used to it, LIKE it even. “M-more.. please..” He begged. The machine went faster, gaining a pleasured yelp from megamind. He came for- was it the sixth time? Seventh? He finished with a loud wail of ecstasy. 

Roxanne heard megamind’s pleasured noises, though not the words, and curiously peeked though the slightly open door. She gasped as she watched what was happening. It was a sight to behold. Their evil overlord, buck naked and disheveled, moaning like a pornstar while being ruthlessly fucked by a machine. She gazed at his hole, a little confused, but she figured alien genitalia was different. She turned her eyes to the rest of his body, taking in how skinny he really was. She deemed he had nice hip bones- 

Wait what the FUCK was she doing- she opened the door “MEGAMIND!” Roxanne yelled. The free tentacles turned to her, alert, and began creeping towards her. She backed up slowly, fear setting in. 

Megamind snapped out of it, opening his eyes “PRESSTHEREDBUTTONPRESSTHEREDBUTTON-“ He screamed desperately. The tendrils darted towards Roxanne. She dove for the control panel, busting the huge red button with her fist. 

All the tentacles went slack, causing Megamind to fall to the ground with a thud. He laid limp, huffing, out of breath. 

Roxanne rushed up to him, crouching and examining his face. She didn’t care about HIM, she didn’t know the man he was dating was just Megamind in disguise, so she still looked at him like the evil overlord of metro city. But she was very interested in what the hell he was doing. Did he make that machine for sexual reasons? Was he some sort of pervert?

Megamind groaned in pain and rolled over. 

It was at this time that Roxanne went ham “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??? What were you doing?? That’s so disgusting-“ She scoffed.

Megamind huffed weakly “The machine backfired… I couldn’t escape it.”

Roxanne settled down, realizing he wasn’t in fact doing anything pervy. “So…. You didn’t want that to happen?”

Megamind’s eyes became watery again as he looked away “No.”

Roxanne’s gaze softened. “O-Oh..” She glanced at Megamind’s body awkwardly “I should get you some clothes- yOu’re bleeding oh my god-” her tone turned, staring between Megamind’s legs as if it wasn’t invasive of her. To Roxanne, it was like studying a specimen in science class or something. He was fascinating. 

Megamind looked down. There was a dull ache in his hole, but he didn’t expect it to be bleeding. He reached down, felt it and looked at his hand. Blood. The tentacle had torn him a little. He sighed disappointedly. Roxanne reached down and touched it for herself, making Megamind yelp in surprise. He reached down and covered his parts with his hand and forearm. Roxanne stared at her finger.

“I expected your blood to be purple” is all she said.

Megamind sat up indignantly. “Why would my BLOOD be purple?” 

(End here if you just came for the smut)

Megamind crossed his arms. He grabbed his cape from the floor nearby and wrapped himself in it the best he could. 

Roxanne tilted her head, looking at Megamind’s offended expression “Well- I mean- your skin is blue and sometimes your face gets purple so I assumed- wait I know what you mean. Mixed primary colours and all.” She chuckled a little. Megamind hmphed and looked away, pulling the cape tighter around himself. 

“Where’s your medical supplies?”

“Why are you helping me?” He asked. 

Roxanne thought on that for a moment. “I-… I don’t know. I mean, you destroyed the city, but then again you just got raped-“

Megamind cut her off. He didn’t like that word. He couldn’t accept it. “I didn’t get raped!” He growled a little. 

Roxanne rolled her eyes. “Wheres the medical supplies?” She asked again. 

Megamind paused, looking away timidly. “In the bathroom. Two doors to your left.”

Roxanne, without another word, got up and walked to the bathroom. What was she doing? Why was she helping him? She didn’t even know herself. But she felt obligated. I mean, she just snuck in here, stared at his naked body too long, and she touched- it just occurred to her that she TOUCHED his sex organ. Fucking wack. She washed her hand before grabbing the medical supplies. There was a LOT. And of course there was, Megamind was always getting injured, from battles, from experiments, and from being overall clumsy. She hauled the kit back to the sedated machine. 

Megamind was curled up on his side now, wrapped up in his cape, crying softly. He dug his nails into his forearms and whined into the fabric. 

Roxanne crouched next to him once more, putting down the kit and placing a soft hand on the alien’s back. She’d noticed the crying immediately “Hey..” She said softly

Megamind just whined in response. And suddenly he just stopped crying all together. He swallowed and sat up, looking a tad miserable. He sniffled and wiped his nose. “I don’t even need medical attention-“

“Yes you do, you’re bleeding.” Roxanne shot back. 

“W-well then I can do it myself-“ Megamind reached over and opened the first aid kit, grabbing some cotton balls. He was shaking noticeably “You should just-… go home, Roxanne.”

Roxanne raised a brow “Do you even know what you’re doing with those cotton balls?”

Megamind’s eyes widen “I just need to shove them in and then problem’s solved right-“

Roxanne scoffed “NO!! gimme dat-“ She snatched the balls of cotton from the alien and put them back into the kit, taking out a gauze pad instead. She wet it with the water bottle provided inside the first aid box and scooted closer to megamind. No hesitation, she took Megamind’s knee and pushed his legs open. Megamind looked away awkwardly, his whole face a shade of lavender. Roxanne stared at his slit. She didn’t think it was the time to ask just yet. instead, she got to work, wiping away the blood… and the cum. 

Roxanne’s dream had always been to become a doctor, but it never happened sadly. She dropped out in the last few years of medical school. That’s why she was so fascinated, as well as unbothered by this. She wanted to know more about his anatomy.

She pressed a finger to his slit. “Can i….?” She asked cautiously, not wanting to upset or anger him. 

Megamind, surprisingly, nodded. He was in shock already so it couldn’t really get any worse.  
Roxanne gently pushed her finger inside. 

Megamind bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. Everything felt good in there. EVERYTHING. Every small touch, every small stroke. He clenched slightly as Roxanne added another finger and began to feel around. “i found the breach, it’s not that big, so your immune system will sort it out just fine.” She hummed, pulling out her fingers.

Megamind let out the quietest mewl, earning a puzzled look from Roxanne. “You’re fascinating.”

Megamind huffed at that “Why… wha…” was all he could muster. He was confused on why Roxanne had put her fingers back in, and why she sounded so… professional and unfazed. 

Roxanne paused “I used to be a medical student, I wanted to become a doctor, work for a trauma clinic maybe. But I dropped out. I’m just- fascinated, is all. Sorry. I should go- Bernard’s probably wondering where I am-“ She said awkwardly, beginning to get up. 

Megamind grabbed her wrist, his hand shaking like crazy. He didn’t know why he stopped her- well yes he did actually lmao it was cause he was fucking attracted to her. He swallowed “You should get back into it.” He bit his lip a little, staring up at the other. He averted his gaze for a second. “Cause you’re really good.” 

That earned a smile from Roxane “For an evil overlord, you’re not that evil.”


End file.
